Amber Collisions
by Nicholas Dreamer
Summary: After Douglas home base was destroyed, Leo's life has gotten worse than he ever expected it to. The sibling trio hates the living heck out of him and Davenport is trying to act like his father, then being taken advantage of at every turn he makes. He feels like he's spiraling down into an abyss he won't be able to get out of and he's scared. Will he survive the overwhelming ordeal?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimers : I do not own the Lab Rats, 2012 series. And frankly, I don't expect that to change one bit. Even though, at times where I must admit that I do get relatively pissed off at some of the characters, but that's beside the point. Whether it be the television that comes on nearly every Monday night, or an rather sneak peak clip. I really do love the series. Even though, on occasion if there's not an annoying hiatus that follows right after the episode. But I digress. Anyways, as to what I do know is that the title ship for this provocative series goes to none other than the masterminds behind all of the marvelous writings and details of the show, Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore along with the Disney XD corporation._**

_**With that being said, I really do appreciate that you guys somewhat satisfied my curiosity concerning the Davenport family by not only putting my heart through the ringer like a mad sadist hell bent on sending me through agonizing emotional turmoil again. But at the same time, bringing some decent character development to one of the main characters that I care so much about. Giving the poor boy a reason, other than the essential comic relief and occasionally the voice of reason.**_

**_Author's note : Just to make this at least a little more clear, don't take things too seriously when I rant about this show. It just happens sometimes given the situation and chance, if I were to live in Mission Creek, then yeah I would want to be bionic and be apart of the team. But, then again if I was left alone with two certain ego-centric geniuses then expect for them both to be taken down a peg or two._**

**_Summary : After Douglas home base was destroyed, Leo's life has gotten worse than he ever expected it to. The sibling trio hates the living heck out of him and Davenport is trying to act like his father, then being taken advantage of at every turn he makes. He feels like he's spiraling down into an abyss he won't be able to get out of and he's scared. Will he survive the overwhelming ordeal or will he fall just like the others before him?_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Interlude Into The Prologue_**

* * *

As you may already know that after learning the truth about Marcus being bionic and having Douglas's home base destroyed. I can say that I was expecting something less of the cold reaction that I received from the rest of my family. All of them were sporting death glares at me. Even Adam the person who saved my life from almost being killed by Marcus.

I mean what the living hell, why are they are looking at me as if I was the freaking monster when the lunatic of a brother, Big D has is right behind them. What did I ever do wrong, than try to save my family from being used as weapons of mass destruction? And as a pregnant silence filled the area, you then began to walk away from the scene. After a few minutes had passed, the silence had ended once we made it home.

"What the living hell were you freaking there, Leo?" Quickly turning around, you see that it wasn't the trio that spoke out angrily, but big D himself. Shocked a little, but quickly gained your composure and said" Well, I'm sorry if family was going in blind and were about to get stripped from both you and me."

That's when Chase decided to speak up," That still doesn't explain the fact you knew where we were or the fact that rushed into danger without thinking of the consequences." That's what set you off. Instantly your anger spiked, and as you faced Chase with a glare you replied back saying" Um consequences, do you even hear yourself, Chase. And as to how I knew where you guys were let's just say it wasn't the first time, I've been held captive by your psychotic uncle." Quickly, turning your glare over to Douglas who was sitting behind big D.

"And seriously, why is **he** still here? He just tried to take you away from big D and nearly had Marcus kill me, not once but twice." As you said with as much venom as you could. Sighing as he pinched his forehead, big D then said" Come on, Leo the man is my brother and he just lost everything he had in one night. The least I can do is let him stay here until he gets back on his feet."

"Get back on his feet, are you crazy? This man nearly stripped of your children and nearly killed me in the same night. And your letting him stay here, where he can do something to Adam, Bree, and Chase at any time. You know, I'm done with this conversation." As you make a hasty retreat to your room.

"Leo!" Davenport yelled as heard the door slam, and just falls onto the couch clutching the sides of his head. As the trio surrounded their father around the couch, it was Bred who had broken the silence and said" Well, he does a have a point there..."

Quickly Adam glaring at his younger sister saying" Not now, Bree." But, with a roll of her eyes she continued saying " Still, that doesn't give him the right to go off on us like that. I mean, we are the ones that actually saved him. He should be a little grateful." As she got up from her seat on the couch leaving for her room. Sighing, but seeing as it would be no point in trying to change her mind, both younger set of brothers left for their respected rooms.

"Where did I ever go wrong?" said Donald Davenport as placed both his hands on knees looking at the floor. "Well, what am I supposed to in the mean time while you have your little downer moment?" Douglas replied, bored with the whole family drama." Slowly, looking at his brother with a glare, "We'll just have to see about that won't we?"

* * *

_**So there it is. Hope you enjoy that little segment. And tell me what you thought about it. Please comment, review etc.**_

_**~ Nick Dreamer**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimers : I do not own the Labs Rats or the Vampire Diaries series. Cause, if anything I'm really loving how the unexpected turns of events would leave me more questions than answers. And to be absolutely frank, I don't expect it to change one bit. With that being said, I like most of the fandom does from time to time wished that I did. But now, I see it in a whole new light and I'm grateful that I'm not at the mercy of angry fans. Cause I think the stress would have definitely gotten to me. With that I digress.**_

**_Author's note : I just want to thank everyone who have took their time to read my story. Trust me, when I say this that I'm very happy that you took the time out of your day to read it. And that more of my works will be coming soon._**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The First Step Into A New World**_

* * *

Just to be clear when I say this, I expected that psychotic man to be gone by morning. But, it seems like luck was not on my side, cause the ungrateful smartass was sitting with the rest of my supposed family laughing. Like they didn't have a care in the world. It was making me anxious. The man was a threat, and I could see that this was just some ploy. An act to lure those unwilling fools into a false sense of security. As, I walked from the hallway to kitchen I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning my head over so slightly, I see that it was no other than Big D himself.

Directing me away from everyone and leading me back into the hallway. Simply telling me to be nice to Douglas, and that if I show any kind of cruelty to him that I would be grounded. From this point on, I couldn't handle any more of Big D's nonsense and walked back into the kitchen grabbing an apple. Looking up, you see none other than Douglas talking to your mother who sat across from her. For some seeing them together talking angered you, but you tried to bite it down. Then just like that, as he shifted his gaze on to you, he smirked. 'The bloody avatars was trying to get a rise out of me. Well, two can play at that game'

Giving out a sigh, you began to head for the front door. Only to be stopped by your mother's voice, saying" Leo, why don't you join us for breakfast?" Quickly, giving a shake off your head, your replied back saying" Sorry mom, I'm just going to take my breakfast and go." Lifting up the apple you have in your hand and then taking a bite as you walked out the door.

Seeing as it would be no point in trying to car pool with the trio as they were already gone for school. Thankfully, the school wasn't that far from your home, just a couple of blocks away. So as you began walking down the streets of Mission Creek, going through several crowds of people. You thought, it would just a civil walk to school. But, it looks like you weren't that lucky today.

Turning your head ever so slightly, you see none other than, Ethan Hale being jumped by three other dudes. Rushing over into the alley, you through a punch at the blonde who was trying kick at the fallen boy. Knocking the blonde off balance, as the other two short haired brunette's came charging at you. Quickly, ducking from the incoming punch and shifting your body slightly giving you the chance to get Ethan. As you raced over to the fallen boy, suddenly one of the brunette's managed to grab the back of your hoodie. Giving it a tug forcing you back, then into the wall behind you.

Your anger raising with each punch that landed on you. Glaring at both brunettes and just like that you felt something inside you just snap. Slowly, but surely as you raised your hand then by some unknown force sent them flying back into the wall behind them, knocking them out cold. The blonde who was still laying on the ground, from what you guessed was unconscious from hitting the ground face first. Coming back to your senses, you then grab Ethan by the shoulder and tried your best to wake the boy up.

Seeing as it wasn't doing any good, you pulled out your phone and began to call your mother. It was then when the adrenaline rush wore off and that everything begin to hit you. 'I actually sent two guys flying into the back off a wall. What the hell is wrong with me?' As your phone began to ring, hearing your mother's voice over the phone drowned you out of your own thoughts. "Leo, are you okay? Did something happen at school?" Tasha was frantic, wanting to know what was wrong as to why her son would call her this early in the school day.

Taking a deep gulp of air, you then managed to get the words out. "Mommy, help. Something happened on my way to school. Ethan's hurt bad and he's unconscious, I don't know what to do." "Leo, I'm coming to get you both, just stay put. Where are you at?" Sliding down the alley wall, letting out a sigh" Alright, we're at alley on fourth and main. Next to the old abandon library." Just like that the call had ended soon after, hearing a groan coming from the boy who rested next to you. You turned your head slightly, saying" Don't worry Ethan. Help is on the way."

* * *

_**So there it is. Hope you enjoy that little segment. And tell me what you thought about it. Please comment, REVIEW etc.**_

_**~ Nick Dreamer**_


End file.
